Say I love you
by CutieKoruni
Summary: A hot story between N Harmonia and a famous singer called Tsukiyomi Sakura. Note: Contain OC. This is a NSFW Story.


It was a very big party on the Battle Frontier of Sinnoh. All Gym Leaders, Elite Four members, Frontier Brains and popular trainers from Kanto to Unova where invited. A single trainer was on the window of the beautiful Frontier Inn. She wasn't on the mood for a party, but was waiting for a very special person. Then, a tall man entered the room. His name was Natural, but people called him just N.

"Are you sure of this, Sakura?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm ready for this." She answered.

In that moment, they start kissing with a lot of passion. They fell down on the bed and start kissing more, more and more. Then, N starts began to take her clothes off. Starting with her skirt and her t-shirt, then, Sakura did the same thing. Both were only with their underwear.

"Sakura… your body is… beautiful." N said and they started kissing again with a lot of passion, for 20 minutes. After that time, N took off her bra and saw her big boobs, and then he started to suck her pink nipples. Sakura was moaning very softly, but at the same time enjoying it a lot. She was feeling how her vagina was began to wet and after that, she took his lover's boxer off and saw his penis.

"Your face is so red" N said and smile to her.

"Sorry… This is the first time I see a penis" said very shy and started licking and sucking N's penis. Meanwhile Sakura was doing that, he carefully was taking off her panties and saw her vagina a little bit wet. After the blowjob, they hugged. He was above her. After another thing, Sakura placed a condom on N's penis.

"What is this?" he asked

"It is a condom. It's for protection, because I don't want to get pregnant." She answered

N smiled and placed his penis in front of Sakura's pussy, and he started to grind on her, while Sakura was moaning as a fuck, N was sucking her nipples again. Sakura said that she was enjoying what N was doing to her and she was moaning more and more explicit. They did that for 30 minutes, and after that, the moment they were waiting was close. N put his penis inside Sakura's vagina, while he was doing that, both were moaning a lot. In the middle of that excitable moment, Sakura felt pain on her crotch and saw blood.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, it was my fail, Sakura, are you ok?" he asked frightened

"It's normal, don't worry. It happens because my hymen is broken. Yes, it hurts a lot, but I will be okay on a few minutes." She said very quietly but with a little bit of pain. N hugged Sakura and where like this for few minutes, and later the pain was gone and they continued with the sex. Again, N placed his penis inside Sakura's vagina and they were moaning again and finally, N was inside her body. Both had that feeling of sexual arousal and continued kissing each other for an hour. Later, they started feeling like they wanted to have an orgasm. They were grinding more and more to have an orgasm together. They felt the orgasm very close, but before that, Sakura hugged N and asked him:

"Do you really love me?"

"Sakura, you know that I love you a lot, more than my life. You are so special to me and I want to be by your side forever." He answered.

"N, I love you a lot… I love you! I love you a lot! "

They kissed and finally, they had an orgasm together. The best 10 seconds of their special night. When orgasm ended, both were put next to each other, they looked and hugged, feeling the heat of their naked bodies.

"Sakura… I love you."

"I love you too… N." They kissed and later, they fell asleep.

The next morning, they woke up and saw a lot of beer bottles on the floor and they saw Palmer sitting on a single chair.

"Oh! It's Tsukiyomi Sakura! Where were you last night?" Palmer asked

"Ammm… I was sleeping because… I was so tired! Yes, tired" she lied.

"Oh, well, are you feeling better right now? Because we have the Poke Musical today!" Palmer said.

"Yes, Palmer. I am ready. I will be there on a second." She said. "Well, N, I need to go but… thank you so much for last night. I had a lot of fun and… I love you a lot."

"You know, sweetheart, I love you too. Thanks to you" and they kissed.

The end.


End file.
